


Day Two Hundred Twenty || Country Road

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [220]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Travel by carriage is dreadful enough. Doing so with heavy thoughts (and a breaking wheel) make it all the harder.





	Day Two Hundred Twenty || Country Road

Travel is always so dreadfully _boring_. Trapped inside her carriage, there’s nothing but the subtle jostling of the road, the creaks and rattles of the cart, and the slowly-passing landscape to observe. And there won’t even be any satisfaction once they arrive. The trip there will be over, true...but all that awaits her at the end is yet another suitor to meet and rub elbows with in an attempt to check their compatibility.

...Hinata already knows she’ll refuse.

It’s been over a year since her coming-of-age ceremony, whereupon she was assigned her personal knight and entourage: the younger son of the most noble knighted family in their realm. Sasuke of the Uchiha has remained quietly at her side these past months, protecting her from any threat, perceived or proven.

...and that has included the promise he made her...that being to keep any unwanted potential princes at bay.

Hinata knows she can’t run forever. Sooner or later, Hiashi will grow tired of her picky nature, and simply arrange something...whether she wants it or not.

There’s just one little problem:

...she’s smitten with her knight.

She hesitates to use the word love. Such a notion is a fleeting, rare thing. Few get to experience the feeling...fewer still are given the chance to act upon it. But during their time together, she’s become entirely reliant upon him. With him, there are no walls. She puts up no pretenses. No longer does she feel a need to hide her thoughts. He hears them all, whole and uncensored. He’s seen flights of passion, days full of tears, spikes of temper.

And she, in turn...has seen so very little.

Sasuke is a bit of an enigma. True, at times he’ll offer quips about himself, or his family...but for the most part, he simply keeps to himself. Not, she thinks, out of a desire for secrecy. But simply because there’s rarely opportunity to share, or perhaps he finds the information unimportant.

As much as Hinata would like to learn more, however...she’s not the sort to pry.

So, she’s left with very little to go on. She’s not even sure he could begin to feel the same way, if he doesn’t yet. He’s just so...closed-off.

She’d give her dowry to know his thoughts…

Jolted from her thoughts as the coach hits a deep rut, there’s a grunt at the disruption, hearing the telltale _snap_ of wood giving way.

...they just broke a wheel, didn’t they? Or perhaps an axel.

Perfect. Curse these unkempt country roads and their pitfalls…!

Leaning back in her seat with a sigh, she hears the attending entourage begin to assess the damage. As if this gods-forsaken trip wasn’t going to take long enough.

“My lady?”

“...yes?”

“We must replace the wheel. If you would, it would be more easily done should you disembark.”

That earns a blink. “...y-yes, of course.” Door opening, she is assisted out of the carriage to the dusty dirt road.

“Apologies, my lady.”

“It wasn’t any fault of your own. If I’m to blame anyone, it’s this accursed road.”

“It shouldn’t be long - would you like a place to sit…?”

“...I think I’ll take the chance to stretch my legs,” Hinata then replies after a moment of thought. She’s been cramped inside that coach all day. A while to stand and relieve her posture is more than welcome…even if it _is_ a bit warm and dry.

The sounds of hooves then catch her attention, turning to see none other than Sasuke astride his dark mare. “Are you all right?”

“Perfectly fine,” she assures him softly. “Perhaps jostled a hair, but no worse for wear. Consider this a break in the monotony.”

For a moment, amusement flickers across his face. Then he makes to dismount, standing beside her. “...should we keep you from the sun?”

“It’s not _that_ hot -”

“Have a parasol fetched,” he nonetheless orders, ignoring her hint of a pout. “I don’t want your skin to burn.”

“Oh, _please_ -”

Her indignation is also ignored, one of her staff spared to hold the thing aloft.

“You really don’t have to be so overly cautious,” she rebukes, giving him a glance.

“You’re in my care, my lady. It’s left to my discretion how cautious to be.” Though he doesn’t look at her, she can make out the slight hint of humor to his tone and the turn of his lips.

Her arms loosely fold. “Last I checked, you were my knight, not my father.”

“A knight must protect his charge from any threat.”

“...even the sun?”

“Especially the sun.”

The two exchange a glance.

“...well,” Hinata then offers, looking back to the carriage. “If I _do_ somehow become queen of these lands...I know precisely what my first decree will be.”

“...oh?”

“Yes. All of these roads will be cobbled and smoothed so no other travelers will have to suffer a broken wheel again.”

In spite of himself, Sasuke gives a short chuckle. “Does it bother you _that_ badly?”

“It’s an inconvenience. One that clearly needs addressing. A good leader takes all facets of their people’s lives into account, do they not?”

“I’m sure many a traveler and trader will thank you for it.”

Soon enough, however, the repair is made, and their trek begins anew. Riding slowly beside his charge, Sasuke makes conversation through the opened window. “We should still make it to the next town by nightfall. You will be lodging in the baron’s manor for the night. We’ll break for the next leg come morning, if you wish.”

“Yes...best to keep going. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave,” Hinata mumbles.

“And here I thought you were eager to aid these people and their roads.”

“A marriage, I’m afraid, must be built upon more than roads.”

By some miracle, they finish the leg with no further incidents. Evening just begins to fall as they cross into the town’s streets, thankfully cobbled and pleasantly clickety-clacking beneath the wheels.

The baron’s manor sits upon a small knoll, and the company disembarks as his servants move quickly to accommodate them.

“Forgive our late arrival,” Sasuke offers with a bow. “The road was not entirely kind.”

“Not to worry, young man. Come! We’ll dine and make merry for your stay, princess. It’s not often I play the host to royalty!”

Though most of the staff are given leave to eat elsewhere, Sasuke remains with the princess as the baron presents a multi-course meal. Though there’s mead and wine aplenty, neither take more than a few sparing sips to keep their wits.

Excusing herself early with nod given to the long day on the road, Hinata makes her way to her quarters. Sasuke’s are just across the hall: near enough to hear any cry she may give of warning, should someone get past their host’s defenses.

“Rest well, my lady. We’ll break fast here, and then continue on to the capital.”

“...mm…”

“...is everything all right?”

“I just...dread this. As I always do.”

“Well...at least give him a fair chance.”

“...I don’t see the point.”

“...why?”

_Because I already have you_, she longs to say, but lacks the courage. “...I doubt he will make me happy.”

“You can’t know that until you meet him.”

“I know…” Mulling that over for a moment, she then softly asks, “...but if I do not approve...you will defend me, will you not?”

“Of course, my lady.

She looks up into his eyes, trying to find some trace, some inkling that he’s more wary than he lets on. That the prospect of losing her to another man somehow bothers him. But as always...he’s a carefully blank slate. Sighing, she murmurs, “...goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, my lady. Rest well.”

“...and you.”

Slipping into her temporary quarters, Hinata leans against the door with a sigh. How cruel of her heart to latch onto one so out of reach. True, a knight of great valor and honor has, at times, claimed a queen...but she still knows nothing of his heart.

...how to delve into it…

Knowing there’s little to be done tonight, she resigns herself to bed, ladies in waiting freeing her from her gown so that she may sleep.

...or, with such turbulent thoughts..._try_.

**Author's Note:**

> More of the princess and knight AU! I'm really starting to like this one a lot - it's not often I get to write Hinata pining for Sasuke without much input from his side x3
> 
> Otherwise...not much to say about this one! I'm...very tired, so that'll be all from me, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
